Tasting the Bittersweet
by KatieMackenzie
Summary: A Brittana imagining. During the summer Santana and Brittany are finally together..  I don't own or claim to own anything from Glee.
1. New Beginnings

_Tasting the Bittersweet_

Chapter 1; New Beginnings for an Old Love 

_As she stared into those beautiful eyes, she knew nothing could go wrong. Nothing more perfect, more precious to her in this world. Everything was right in the world..._

As she held her in her arms, Santana leaned in to smell her golden blonde hair. It felt good to do this with Brittany, just be with her. With nothing standing in their way, the two girls were free to be together and experience so much together. And it felt amazing.

The blonde stretched her arms and yawned, and Santana couldn't help but sigh in happiness. Waking up with her was the most amazing thing.  
>'What time is it?' Brittany asked as she began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.<br>'Nearly ten a.m. You were very tired last night Britts, so I let you crash here. Don't worry, I called your parents for you so you can just go home whenever you like.'

Brittany rolled over and snuggled closer to the brunette, pulling her close. She leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. It had only been a week since summer began, and Brit was still euphoric from the newness of having her. She loved Santana more than anything, and every time she kissed her, she felt like her heart was going to break through her chest, and sometimes she wished it would so she could give it to Santana.

As their lips met, it was like a fire broke out between them. Santana felt her body grow extremely warm, and she wanted more. Their lips parted and they began kissing with greater intensity. Santana began to run her hands up Brittany's tank top, and she moved her lips down the blonde's neck, and across her chest. Her hands moved eagerly up to Brittany's breasts as she felt Brittany's fingers tangled in her hair. Santana began to lift Brittany's top, and suddenly Brittany pulled away.

Why did this always happen? Just as they were about to do the deed, Brittany always retreated. Santana just couldn't read her signals. The girl was like a stop light.

_Green, Red, Green, Red…._

'Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry Brit...'  
>'No, you were doing everything right. It's just, we are in love right? And I have a lot of feelings for you. I want to have sex, I really do, I just want it to be special, you know? Like in a Disney movie,' the blonde answered.<br>'Umm Brittany they never have sex in Dis- oh never mind. Sex will be special, I love you and not gonna lie, I want to totally get on that.'  
>'I know you do, and so do I, but my dad is taking me to the shelter today to get a puppy, and I don't want to rush through lady lovin.'<p>

Santana couldn't help but giggle at that remark. But if Brittany wanted to wait, then wait they would. But that didn't mean she couldn't keep trying. And Brittany was right, they had only been together for a week, so no rush at all. One week of many to make up months, and eventually years. They had plenty of time on their hands.

'Okay, well I really do have to go! I'm kind of late. I love you!' Brittany grabbed her jacket, and leaned in to give the girl one last teasing kiss. Damn, she was good. Santana watched her body as Brittany left the room, and she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. She had a hot girlfriend, and they were crazy about each other.

As she sat up in her bed, she felt her stomach lurch to the ground. Vomit began to crawl up her throat and Santana sprinted to the bathroom.

_Ew, leftover Indian food._

She was never eating out there again, since she obviously got food poisoning. She cleaned her mouth out with Listerine, and grabbed her phone to let Brittany know about the possibility of her food being bad also. After sending the text, she still felt queasy. _Guess I better lay down._  
>Santana crawled back under the covers and closed her eyes and she drifted off into a heavy sleep...<p>

_~Keep me safe inside, your arms like towers, tower over me~_


	2. Change

Chapter 2: Change 

Brittany picked up her phone for what felt like the billionth time today, and still nothing. It had been a couple of days since her and Santana had hung out, which was weird since they were practically joined at the hip.

_I wonder what is up with her…  
><em>"Oh, Lord Tubbington, I don't know what to do anymore. Well there is only one thing to do, take Skippers over to meet Santana! But you better not smoke while I'm gone…" Brittany looked over at her new chocolate lab puppy cuddled on her pillow. She had gotten him for her and Santana to pretend they had a baby, they could take turns babysitting Skippers.

Brittany decided to take Skippers over to Santana's house, maybe it would cheer her up since the only response she's given Brittany was "I'm sick, please don't come over until I'm better."

Santana couldn't believe it, how could she have fucked up so badly? She finally had everything right, and now this had to happen?

_Well, technically it already happened. It's been happening for a while, and you're going to have to grow the fuck up and fix it._

She reached over into her nightstand drawer and pulled out the stick she had been obsessing over for the past 2 days. Every time she looked at it, she was angry with herself. Not with Sam, with herself.

How could she not use a condom. She'd failed health three times so Brittany wouldn't have to retake the class alone. She knew what she was, and she was pregnant with Trouty Mouth's kid, and already three months along.

Santana realized it when she started gaining weight like mad. 13 pounds in three weeks? And then the morning sickness began. She didn't even know why she wasted money on a test, she knew she was pregnant.

What would Brittany do? What about her parents? She couldn't even tell them she was lesbian, and now this?

Instantly her thought process was interrupted when she heard her mom call to her that Brittany was her. _Fuck! _She thought as she stowed the pee stick back in her dresser and curled up under the sheets pretending to be napping.

"Hey hot stuff, how you feeling? And look what I got us at the shelter! His name is Skippers!" said Brittany as she sat down next to Santana on the bed and laid a beautiful chocolate lab next to them. "Britts he's adorable! I love him, but not as much as I love you. And why are you here? Baby you know that I'm sick," replied Santana. "I know, but I thought maybe Skippers would make you feel better…or maybe I could." The beautiful blonde pressed her lips on Santana's, instantly sending sparks flying between them. This was going to be really hard.

Santana pulled back from the kiss and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. She wanted Brittany so badly right now, and from the look in her eyes she knew she could finally have her. She pulled Brittany onto her and began kissing her passionately, running her hands up Brittany's skirt. The blonde let out a light moan and ran her mouth over Santana's neck, planting tiny kisses along her neck. Brittany moved her hands up Santana's shirt, and began to fondle her breasts. She removed Santana's top and placed her mouth on her nipple as her hand began to feel for Santana's sweet spot. Santana began to undress Brittany, removing her skirt last, and she pulled back to look at her for the first time. She was gorgeous, every inch of her glowing. Santana pulled off her pajama bottoms and pushed Brittany under. She placed her mouth on Brittany's breasts as her fingers slid around her opening, teasing her. Finally, she had her right where she wanted. She slid two fingers inside and began sliding in and out slowly at first, and increased speed. "Ohh Santana….mm.." Muscles tightened around her fingers, and Santana pulled out and spread Brittany's legs. Santana pressed herself against Brittany and began pressing harder, grinding back and forth. As they moved with each other, Brittany began to moan. Santana thumbed her clit, and soon the blonde began to spasm underneath her. The two girls moaned in pleasure, Brittany teasing Santana's nipples with her fingers. "I'm cumming…" Brittany barely moaned as the two girls reached their climax, fire rushing through their bodies. Santana collapsed as they both became soaked.

As they lie there embracing each other's bodies, Santana knew that everything was perfect. She was in love, and nothing could go wrong. She felt more confident than ever, and she knew Brittany would handle the news as well as she could. She was her best friend and lover.

"Brittany, I need to talk to you about something," Santana whispered into the blonde's ear.  
>"Anything in the world.." <p>

~_I hate to say no when it comes to those beautiful blue eyes, I hate to say no when it comes to those beautiful fucking eyes~_


	3. Always

_Chapter 3: Always _

"You mean it? I can tell you anything?" asked the brunette as she held Brittany's head in her hands.  
>"Yea Santana you can always tell me anything! You know that," replied Brittany as she sat up and covered herself with the sheet. "Okay, spill."<br>"Well umm...something has changed lately. Inside me..." Santana poked at her stomach, hoping she'd grasp the point.

The two of them shared a long silence. Finally Brittany spoke.

"Oh, yea I know. I mean, I've always known. But lately I could really tell!" replied the blonde.  
>"What do you mean you knew? I haven't told anyone..." said Santana with a look of confusion on her face.<br>"What? You've told me you're a lesbian before. I mean we just had lady lovin'...soooo I'm pretty sure I'm in on this." Brittany stated. Oh my she was not the smartest cookie sometimes.  
>"But I think what you really wanted to tell me is you're ready to tell everyone! I mean you wouldn't make such a big deal telling me something I already knew. Okay, I'll go first...I'll tell Lord Tubbington, and then my parents. Who are you going to tell?"<p>

She totally had the wrong idea, and that was going to make things entirely more complicated than they already were.  
>"Britts, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I have something more important I need to talk about right now and I just need you t-" Santana broke off when she saw the sadness in Britts eyes. Oh no.<br>"Santana, this is making my heart sad. What is more important than us?"  
>"That's not what I meant at all baby! And you know it. Please just listen for a second, don't cry!" Santana clasped her hands around Brittany's. The situation was spiraling out of control and she hadn't even gotten it out yet.<p>

"Britt's I'm pregnant." Santana spoke softly.  
>"What? You're...this is all my fault!" said Brittany.<br>"How is it your fault? If anything it's mine..."  
>"I knew we should have used protection! I'm sorry I just wasn't thinking! Oh Santana what are we going to do..." cried Brittany, burying her face in Santana's shoulder.<p>

She was taking this hard. And obviously 3 years of health class was NOT enough to get it through Brittany's head.

"Brittany I'm so sorry, but-"  
>"No babe, we will get through this. I'm going to be the best mom ever! I heard Breadstix is hiring..." Brittany was now looking at her with a serious look on her face. How was she going to break the now EVEN HARDER news to her? No. She was not Quin or Mrs. Scheu. She saw what that did to their relationship and she couldn't stand to let that happen to them.<p>

"Brittany, it's not your baby. I mean, girls can't get girls pregnant unless they use a turkey baster. I have a mini Trouty Mouth in me."  
>"Eww what? How did a fish get in there? Food baby." replied the blonde with a gross look on her face.<br>"Britts! Focus okay? It's Sam's baby. Sam got me pregnant, while I was fake dating him to make you jealous."

Brittany turned bright red and pulled away from Santana. Oh no, this is what she feared the most. "Santana, what are you going to do? You can't raise a baby with Sam...it was supposed to be us. It was always supposed to be us...my heart is really sad."  
>"Britts no...I know it was supposed to be us baby. I love you, we will figure this out. I will fix this. Please..."<br>"I need time to think. When you're ready to tell me what your plans are for baby trout, give me a call. I'll be with Lord Tubbington..."

She was grabbing her clothes off the floor, ripping them on. She threw her shoes in her bag and ran out the door.

"Britts no...Brittany I'm sorry!" Santana wrapped herself in her comforter and rushed after her, down the stairs. She didn't care what anyone thought right in this moment, Brittany was the most important thing to her. The car started outside her house just as Santana ran into the drive way, and Santana ran to the window knocking on it. "Brittany please I just need you!"

And like that she was gone. Driving down the road. Santana knew it wasn't over between them, she would fix everything. She would make Brittany happy again.

~_Oh it seems to be, sorry seems to be the hardest word._~


	4. New Love

Chapter 4: New Love 

She sat in the office in silent, the clipboard on the table in front of her. God it smells like soap in here. She instantly felt nauseated, so Santana headed to the bathroom, dropping the clipboard on the front desk. She hated sitting in doctor's offices, waiting for her name to be called. She walked past a girl about age 16, biting her nails in anxiety. _She's definitely young to be at the OB/GYN. _She thought, but then who was she to talk? She was only 17, turning 18 in a few more months.

All Santana knew was in four of the past eight weeks she had a bun in the oven, she had gained 20 pounds. She had to pee like a fucking horse and was always eating and throwing up. And then she'd eat, and throw up some more. Seriously this was killer, she didn't know how much longer she could take having this _thing_ inside of her.

Santana thought about all of her options. Abort or just have the damn thing. And as much of a bitch as she was, Santana couldn't stand the thought of having an abortion. And that's when she realized it had been almost seven weeks and she hadn't seen a doctor, had an ultrasound or anything. She would figure out all the technical stuff later such as keeping or giving up the baby.

She spent most of her time thinking about Brittany. They had talked, and as long as Santana was pregnant Britts still was a little offset on how to handle a relationship with her. Santana left her a voicemail yesterday telling her where the appointment was and what time, hoping maybe she wouldn't have to go alone. But Brittany never showed, and it's not like Santana expected her to.

Santana checked herself in the mirror, thank God for the false alarm throw up. She didn't have a toothbrush with her and she hated not brushing after baby sickness. She walked down the hallway and looked at a few of the posters lining the walls. They were all labeled different things, such as 'Cystic Fibrosis', 'The Healthy Way to Feed Your Baby', 'Keeping Your Bun In The Oven', and 'Smoking and Your Baby'. The last one was illustrated with the cartoon baby from Roger Rabbit smoking a cigar, how clever of them.

She didn't smoke, drink, and she hoped to God her and Trouty Mouth didn't have any psycho genes or anything. She still wasn't so sure if he was an incest child or not, and they're prone to a world full of genetic diseases. Gross. And if her baby came out with his lips, she might not ever forgive herself for getting knocked up with him.

Santana sat back down in the office just as the door opened. Her heart skipped a beat as a beautiful blonde came strutting in and sat down next to her.  
>"Sorry I'm late but I had to get some groceries for my mom." Said Brittany and she leaned over and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. "So we get to see it today?"<br>"I'm so glad you came I didn't think you would! Yes Britts an ultrasound and the doctor is going to just check my body over. And get this, he has to look at my-"

"Santana Lopez? Doctor Woo will now see you." The nurse called and held the door open, and the two girls walked into the office holding hands. Santana could feel Brittany's shaking, what was she so nervous about? It was just a check up on the baby.

The appointment went smoothly, he checked out the baby and nothing seemed to be wrong. He also gave her some prenatal vitamins and tips of what to do about any nausea and what kinds of foods to eat. Now it was time for the ultrasound, and Santana felt her heart pump faster. Brittany sat on the chair next to her and grasped her hand.

Dr. Woo put this cold goo on her stomach, and it sent a chill up Santana's spine. "Are you ready to see your baby?" he asked as he turned on a monitor and sat next to her. Without waiting for a response, he brought up the inside of Santana's womb on the monitor.

Instantly, the world went quiet. All that mattered was the woman sitting next to her and the baby inside of her. Santana had never felt more love in her life than she did in this instant. She grasped Brittany's hand tighter, and heard her gasp.

"There's the feet…there's an arm…and there's the head. Do you want to know the sex?"  
>"Oh Santana can we please?" pleaded Brittany with a puppy dog look on her face.<br>"Yes please."  
>"Okay…congratulations Ms. Lopez. You're having a baby boy."<p>

_~How wonderful life is now that you're in the world~_


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions 

The two girls sat at the dinner table in silence. Santana's parents sat at one end, and Brittany's at another. Brittany poked around her salad and Santana stared at her water glass. Suddenly Santana's dad spoke, "A toast to our beautiful daughters, and that they are seniors this next year. It's the greatest year of your high school lives. You two have been together since kindergarten and we all know you will keep your friendship going wherever you choose to go in life."

The clanking of glasses was ringing in Santana's ears. She was the one who asked if they could all have dinner tonight. Well her and Brittany.  
>"So Brittany, I haven't seen you with Artie. How is he?" Brittany's mom asked her, her eyes boring into her. "He's such a nice boy. Except for his...disability. Such a tragedy."<br>"We umm...stopped seeing each other. You know with summer and all it's too difficult to keep a relationship. He is going to football camp with the boys." said Brittany.

Santana dropped her fork and spoke. "Umm well Britts and I have something to tell you...that's why we umm asked to have dinner together. So we could tell you together."  
>"Oh! I bet they are both planning to attend the same college after high school! That is so great. Maybe if you get back on the Cheerios you could get a schola-" Santana cut Mrs. Pierce off. "Umm...well actually that's not what we were going to tell you. I don't even know where to begin..."<br>Brittany looked at her parents, "Mom, dad...I don't like boys. I don't want to date boys anymore."  
>Mr. Pierce let out a loud laugh, "Well Britts we weren't expecting you to honestly. I mean, we hoped you would start to focus more on your grades and maybe spend some more time with Santana. And we are very glad you have been spending more time together this summer, we would hate to see your friendship break because of a boy."<p>

_This was going to be harder than I thought..._

"What Brittany means is...we are lesbian. Well Britts is bisexual which means-"  
>Santana cut off when there was silence at the table. Santana's dad stood up. "We know what it means. Now what the fuck is this about?"<br>"You heard me. And we love each other. Brittany and I are in love. And we wanted to tell all of you so that we could all be happy together! I thought you would be more accepting.."  
>"I knew it! When Britts started hanging out with Santana! I knew that little hussy would cause problems for this family. We are leaving now! And I forbid you to ever see Santana again!" screeched Mrs. Pierce.<br>"OUR DAUGHTER? YOUR DAUGHTER CAUSES MORE PROBLEMS IN SCHOOL!"

Brittany wished they would stop fighting. She felt so ashamed of herself...

Santana realized instantly they were in the middle of a war zone. She regretted telling them instantly. Her eyes met Brittany's.

Her mother grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the door. She felt tears hot in her eyes as she tried to fight her off. Brittany's father pulled her out the door and into the car.

Santana ran upstairs as her father came toward her. She watched her mother cry, her head on the table. She locked her door and began frantically packing her bags. They would run away and be together. It was the only way.

Her father came pounded on the door. "I'm never opening it so eat shit!"  
>"You'll fucking open it or I'll break it down!"<br>Santana hid her suitcase under her bed and unlocked the door. Her father burst in and slapped her across the face. "You fucking disgust me. Your mother and I are so ashamed of you."  
>Santana was used to this by now. "Well good then it will make it easier on you when I leave," she retorted.<br>"That's what I was just getting to. Pack your things and be gone in an hour. Have someone get you, since I'm taking your car keys."

Santana packed everything she needed, and sat on her bed in silence. Everything was a blur. She called Brittany first, hoping she still had her phone. She was relieved when Brittany answered. "He-hello?" She was crying. The sound of it broke Santana's heart. "Grab your shit. Everything you need baby, we are going on a road trip." "You mean like Lady Gaga and Beyoncé? I don't want to poison people Santana…" "No! Like me, you, the road, and putting some miles between these haters." "Well where will we go?" "California."

_~Run baby run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance~_


	6. Always and Forever final chapter

Chapter 6: Always and Forever 

The girls drove all through the night, switching off every couple of hours. They shut their phones off so that no one could get ahold of them. "So where are we Santana? We've been driving for like 8 hours and my butt is sweaty. I want to sleep. And plus baby trout needs to sleep to!" "Okay, we'll pull over the next hotel I promise Britt."

Up the road another 5 miles they saw an Inn. It was blue and white, the Homestead Inn. Santana pulled into the lot and parked by the front office. The lady was nice, and rented the girls a room without asking for I.D. (thank God!) The two girls were booked on the second floor. Santana couldn't wait to lay on a fluffy bed and rest, maybe get some time with Brittany…

After showering together and spending the whole afternoon in bed, the girls fell asleep in cotton sheets. Suddenly they heard a loud banging on the hotel door. Santana jumped up and felt nausea approaching her fast. She bolted for the bathroom as Brittany grabbed a bath robe and answered the door. "Hello, Brittany! Is Santana with you?" Shit. People they knew…not just anyone but- "Kurt, Rachel…what are you doing here?" "Well we heard what happened with your parents, and I know how hard it is coming out so I thought I would offer my services. But then I heard you took off, and well Rachel and I knew where your obvious choice would be…"

The four friends sat and talked everything over in the hotel room. "Why didn't you call me? I have two gay dads and a ton of room in my house. You should have known I always have room for victims of prejudice." "Why would I ever come to your-ouch Brittany!" The blonde had buried her elbow into her ribcage just in time to spare the girls feelings. "We think what you did was dumb. Why would you run? You should come back and finish high school before you make any rash decisions."

Kurt was right, deep down Santana knew it but she had problems of her own. If she and Brittany were going to raise this baby, they couldn't worry about where they were going to live. So Santana thought if they could make it to California, they could for sure end up being rock stars or something. Brittany is definitely hot enough, and talented enough. "Fine, we will come home with you guys. But where will we stay?" "Brittany can stay with me, and Santana can stay with Rachel." "You want me to stay with that? Fine. But there will be some ground rules. Such as no singing past 10 pm. And I don't eat kosher food..." "But Kosher is good for babies!" "Excuse me?" "Oh don't think me and Kurt didn't know. Seriously? Why would you guys run off? You've never cared what anyone thought before."

They all sat back down, and Santana explained everything about the baby. "You see that's why Sam can't know. I want to be with Brittany, we are going to raise the baby on our own."

They all drove back home, together. When Santana got into Rachel's room she couldn't believe what she saw. It was like a fucking nursery everywhere. Seriously? Oh my god. Telling my parents, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Now you can sleep here, and there is a crib right there for when the baby comes. I didn't know how long you would be here so I took it upon myself to dig into my Rachel Berry baby box and get you some things. We will have to shop for maternity clothes though."  
>"Rachel, thank you so much but I feel terrible accepting this. I think I should go home…"<br>"Your parents kicked you out for being a lesbian and you want to tell them you're pregnant? Seriously I think it's best if you and Brittany don't go home. And soon enough we will be out of high school and you can get your own place together."

The future was looking bright for Santana again, and she couldn't wait to face the future. Always and forever, Brittany and Santana would be together. This was just one step to a whole life of happiness.


End file.
